When Our Angels Leave Us
by Carnival0fLust
Summary: (takes place almost 30 years after Supernatural shall end. rated T for now.) Sean Daniels is a simple 20 year old mechanic with a genius and dorky brother. But everything changes when a rebel angel kidnaps his brother, throws a journal at him, and calls him Dean. He is now on a search for his brother. Battling what comes his way with the journal of John Winchester to help him.


_"Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest._

_Don't you cry no more."_

The song blared from the radio for the 7th time in just that one night. Filling the otherwise quite car with the haunting lyrics. Why is was so haunting for the blond-haired man in the car, he didn't know. He had listened to the song dozens of times throughout his 20 years of life and never once had it sounded haunting. There was never any sort of sad tune to it. Then again, some songs were meant to have double-meanings.

Honestly, he never really thought about anything meaningful before. His life had always been a simple and dull one after all. Normal mother and father with a nerdy brother, normal childhood, party-centered teen years, and a love for cars. All of it being set to the setting of a small town in Ohio. Sean Daniels used to be the epitome of normal. Granted, he had been struggling for cash since he graduated High School. Being a beginner mechanic doesn't pay as well as people though.

He didn't have the luxury of going to college. His parents made ends-meet, but not enough to send their eldest off since he didn't have the drive or brains for something like that. His little brother, well, was a nerd. He loved to hit textbooks and do homework. He loved the idea of growing up knowing so many things that would probably never be put to use. That was the reason why Jared was going to college with a full-ride and, to be honest, he was a little jealous. But the short-sprout was just born with that kind of drive. And really he couldn't see his younger brother ever being satisfied with knowledge. Besides, it was hard to be angry at the kid when the smile that was on Jared face when he read the acceptance letter lit up the whole damn room. Even tears came to his eyes.

Sean smiled to himself and reached to shut off the radio. Everything in the car delving into almost complete silence. The holy thing that broke it was the hum of the car as it traveled 80 on the road below it. The blond-haired was not really paying any attention to how fast he was going though. The comfort that came with the thoughts of Jared was enough to put his mind at rest for a few minutes.

His small brother always kept him level-headed when he was angry. Always kept him from throwing things or smashing someone's face in. He always did have slightly violent tendencies. It was a side effect of his dreams, he was told though. Ever since he was little he'd have nightmares about demons and about death. About fighting them off, and when he became angry some people seemed to turn into those monsters right in front of his eyes while he was awake. Was his brain messed up? Probably. His dad always joked about dropping him on the head when he was born. But Jared was always there when he was having a nightmare. Having always been there to hold him when he woke up sweating a crying. Almost as if he was the older brother instead of himself. Hell, even after those dreams he would get him a slice of pie to calm him down.

His brother was the only reason that he wasn't locked up somewhere. Either for going insane or for killing someone. Maybe both. The 18-year-old was everything to him, and now he was gone. Stolen the day before he left for dorm life in the city.

The thought made the smile on the blond's face falter. Corners of his lips twitching downwards, and his calloused hands gripping the steering wheel even tighter as the smile disappeared completely.

He had come home to a burning house and a passed out mother and father on his front lawn. The apple tree in their front yard having fell down as well and onto the ground. Catching on flames as well. He grew up with that tree. Always climbing it, making forts in it, using it as a hiding spot for hide and seek. But he didn't focus on that at the time. What he focused on was moving his mother and father further away from the flames. Before his ears caught wind of his brother's voice in the distance. Screaming for him.

_"Jared!"_

He had screamed. Running towards the voice and following drag marks in the dirt. Catching up to his brother and the figure that was dragging him.

_"Fucker! Let him go!"_

A rock had been thrown before he pulled out a pocket knife. Catching the attention of the person who had his brother captive. He turned around to look at Sean, and it was the most blue eyes that Sean had ever seen in his entire life. Almost glowing on the stubbled face of the dark haired man. His brown, seemingly battle-torn, trench coat blowing in the slight wind while sirens ran in the distance.

_ "Come back Dean."_

He had said. Reaching into his coat to pull out an old journal and toss it at his feet. Of course Sean would have advanced, but he was stuck to the ground while, after the sound of rustling feathers was heard, the man and his brother were both gone.

Sean was brought back to reality when he felt the car start to move diagonally across the road. A semi-horn blaring just before he jerked on the steering wheel. Bringing it back on course with a few swears and yelling.

"Cock-sucking son of a bitch!"

He swore. running a hand through his blond hair and taking a deep breath. He was tired. The next motel sign he seen he was going to have to stop.

Why was he there though? The journal had revealed to him a life that he used to be sure was only a dream. For weeks he had considered the possibility that the journal was just ravings of a lunatic named John Winchester. But the name...it was the name that made him believe it was as real as anything could get. For the life of him he couldn't explain why, but that's how most of his life had been. The writings, drawings, and newspaper clippings were old. But when he found a recent newspaper article with IOWA written on it, that was new. And so, without as even a goodbye to his parents, he set off for Ames, Iowa.

Another sigh and the radio was back on. The last few notes of Champion finishing before the song blared once again. Foreshadowing if he ever seen one. But in that moment he was calm, yet frightened at the same time. The entire experience new, yet familiar. And frankly, he liked it.

_"Carry on my wayward son._

_There'll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest._

_Don't you cry no more..."_


End file.
